A Light In The Darkness
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: Brittany turned down Santana for Artie, and Santana hates it. The only thing that makes it worse is leaving Brittany, moving away. Her life becomes dark until she discovers a spark. And that spark's name is Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After some consideration, I have decided on what my next and longest fic will be about. Thank you to Catlover10808 for the idea for my new fic.**

**Summary: After Santana is turned down by Brittany for Artie, her parents present some shocking news. They are moving to Rosewood, Pennsylvania! Santana is shocked by the news and becomes a recluse until she meets Emily. The new light in her dark life.**

**Rating: M for upcoming chapters**

**Thoughts are in italics. Speech is in quotation marks. Texts are in bold.**

_3rd Person & Santana's thoughts_

Santana entered her rom, slamming the door and throwing herself on her bed. _Worst… day… ever._ She burrowed her face in her pillows, trying to contain her sadness. She groaned when her phone buzzed. She lifted her face up and seeing three new texts from Brittany, mumbled, "Coja mi vida." before unlocking her phone and reading the texts.

**Brittany- Hey San I really am sorry but I luv Artie 2. **

**Brittany- Forgive me?**

**Brittany- Plz? Lord T thinks you should **

Santana couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Brittany had played the Lord Tubbington card.

**Santana- I forgive you Britt-Britt, have fun with Artie.**

Santana threw her phone across the room. She didn't deserve this. Sure, she was a bitch to almost everyone, okay everyone but Brittany and her mom, but still. She groaned and fell back into the pillows, letting the darkness overcome her senses. Her pillows still smelled of Brittany, as they had had a sleepover the night before. Santana smiled at the memory. Brittany had invited herself over, showing up at the door and unknowingly teasing Santana in her tantalizingly short shorts and very low cut top. Santana was sure that her mouth had been watering for the entire night. About halfway through their third movie, Santana had gotten bored and tackled Brittany, sending her back into the pillows.

A knock on the door pulled Santana out of her memories and she snarled, jumping up off the bed and throwing open the door. Her mother stood in the doorway. "Santana," she said, "Your father and I need to talk to you." Santana growled and followed her mother out into the living room, sitting in a chair opposite from where her mother had taken a seat next to her father. _Well this should be good._ Her father sighed before saying, "Mija, I have gotten a new job." Santana was shocked at the news interrupting her father, "Papá that's great!" She was about to hug her father, but the solemn expression on her parents' faces held her back. Her father continued, "My new job is… well, it's in Rosewood… Pennsylvania."

Santana's door slammed and the next thing she knew she was jumping out of her window, running off into the pitch black of the night. Her feet slapped the pavement, the cold rain stinging and pelting her bare arms. She could care less the pain in her heart was blocking everything else out. Hell, if she were shanked a billion times she wouldn't feel it. All she could think about was leaving. Moving away. Away from her friends. Her school. Her Brittany. She finally knew where she was going as she spotted Brittany's house amongst the lights that were piercing through the dark and cold night. Part of her feeling came back and she looked down at her hand, she had been clenching something in it so hard that her nails had drawn blood where they touched her skin.

Unlocking the phone in her hand she shakily typed a text.

**Santana- Britt**

**Santana- Are you awakes?**

**Brittany- Hey what is it?**

Santana's heart leapt when she saw that Brittany was awake, and that she had responded.

**Santana- I'm outside your house. It's raining. Please come get me.**

A moment later Brittany opened her door, a concerned expression on her face. "Santana… are you there?" she said and Santana stood from where she had sunken to the ground. Tears and rain streaming down her face. Brittany ran over, enveloping Santana in a hug. She hugged the shivering Latina, stroking her back. "Shhhh San... it's okay. It's okay," she said, trying to walk inside, the sobbing Latina leaning against her for support. When she finally managed to drag the Latina inside she put her hand under the girls chin and tilted her face up to meet Santana's eyes with her own. "San," she said, "We need to go up to my room." The Latina nodded and allowed herself to be tugged up the stairs by the taller blond. They entered her room and the brunette finally released the blond, walking over to the bed and flopping down onto it.

Brittany walked over and sat up against the headboard, pulling the Latina up next to her, playing with her hair. When Santana could finally get a grip on her mind and make full sentences she said, "Britt… I'm… I'm moving… to Rosewood… Pennsylvania." Brittany's stopped comforting the Latina, shocked. A tray tear fell from her eye and Santana looked up, using her thumb to wipe away the tear. Her thumb stayed there, stroking Brittany's cheek. Santana moved up, capturing the blonde's lips and kissed the blond slowly. She pulled away immediately, "Brittany. I'm so- I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Brittany shook her head, "It's okay. I understand San," she said, pulling the Latina into another hug.

**A/N: Okay, so first chapter is up. What POV should I do for the second chapter? I will take the first suggestion given! Once again, thank you to Catlover10808 for the story idea!**


	2. Going Away Party

**A/N: I'm going to try to start making my chapters longer. Like, a lot longer. So, here is the second chapter, longer than the first!**

**You know the deal, texts in bold, and speech in quotes.**

_Santana's POV _

**Puck- heyyy there sexy bitch. **

**Puck- we r havin a goin away party for u today 11 **

**Puck- u coming? myy house**

I sighed, rolling my eyes before texting him back.

**Santana- Fine.**

**Santana- who's gonna b there?**

**Puck- Just the Glee kids, a buncha booze and me.**

**Santana- you're already drunk aren't you?**

**Puck- noooooooo**

**Puck- okay, fine. yes**

I dropped my phone next to me on the bed and pulled myself up. Walking over to the closet I grabbed a sexy red dress. It was really short. And tight. I slipped it on and admired myself in the mirror. Man, I really am sexy. My phone buzzed and I ran over to it, unlocking it and checking the screen. Oh, thank god_. _It was a text from Brittany.

**Brittany- Hey San, are u coming to tha party tonight?**

I smiled. Brittany could be so cute sometimes. Oh, wait, that was all the time.

**Santana- Yeah Britt I'll be there. See you 11**

I looked over at the clock. It was 10:38. I went into my bathroom and did my makeup and hair, before leaving the house and driving to Puck's house. The door was open and there was loud music coming from the back of the house. Closing the door to my car, I sauntered into the house. All of the Glee kids were there, and everyone had clearly been drinking for while. My eyes wandered across the room for a few moments before I found Brittany. Well, I thought it was Brittany. After all, she was the blond making out with Artie. She was sitting on his lap, her long, sexy legs stretching out. My gaze lingered on her legs until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned to find Puck, hands full with two red cups, full to the top with what seemed to be vodka. Oh, and there was probably about one drop of orange juice in them too. He handed me one and I took it, chugging half of it in a few seconds.

The alcohol burned going down, but I liked it. It took some of my thoughts away from the pain of seeing Brittany and Artie together. I smiled up at Puck before quickly downing the rest of the drink. He laughed and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the kitchen. The counter was littered with bottles, both empty and not. Puck took my cup and pulled me in. His breath stank of liquor. I pushed him off of me before our lips could connect. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for that yet Puck," I said, grabbing a few bottles off of the counter. I studied them for a minute before opening one and pouring a generous amount of it into my cup. I grabbed a coke can and popped the tab, adding it to the rum that was swirling around in my cup. I drank most of it and Puck grabbed me pulling me close again. He backed me up against the fridge and began attacking my neck.

Brittany entered the room, giggling. I made eye contact with her and she looked down quickly. Brittany made her way over to the counter as I pushed Puck off of my neck. He groaned and tried to duck back in, but I grabbed his shirt and held him back. "Fine," he said, "I'll be in the other room when you change your mind." He left and I sighed in relief. Lifting my cup to my lips, I finished it quickly and walked over to where Brittany was making a drink. I grabbed a bottle of tequila, tipping it over until my cup was overflowing with the liquid. Brittany finally looked over at me, and, seeing what I was doing grabbed my wrist, tilting the bottle back upward. The tequila stopped flowing out of the cup and I set the bottle down.

"Thanks, Britt," I said as the Rachel came into the kitchen. The diva was clearly drunk. She grabbed Britt and me and pulled up out into the other room. The other glee kids were sitting in a circle. Rachel and Britt sat down immediately, and I allowed Britt to pull me down so that I was sitting next to her. She was bouncing up and down, clearly excited for something. Mercedes raised her hands and everyone stopped talking. "Okay," Mercedes said, "Santana, we are going to miss you so much. We have decided on something. You, my friend, are going to do body shots." I laughed, and Brittany jumped up, going into the kitchen. She came back with salt, tequila, lime slices, and shot glasses.

Brittany lay down on the ground in front of me, unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it off her shoulders. I studied her toned body, my eyes lingering on her abs. I shook my head. I had seen those abs before, it was nothing new. I took the salt and made a thin line of it, starting just above the waistband of her jeans and ending at her neck. She took a slice of lime and put it in her mouth, handing me a shot glass of tequila. I took my time and climbed on top of her, straddling her. Licking the salt off of her, I made my way up her flat stomach, between her breasts and to her neck. I leaned back and downed the shot, quickly taking the lime from Brittany, my lips staying on hers longer than they should have. I kissed her, I wouldn't have done it if I was sober, but of course, I wouldn't have been doing body shots if I weren't wasted.

Fortunately, Brittany returned the kiss. We stayed there a moment, before Brittany slipped her tongue into my mouth and I pulled back. I didn't want to, but I had promised Brittany. She whimpered, trying to pull me back down before she realized that the other Glee kids were still there. I stood up, dusting myself off and went into the kitchen. I returned with a bottle of whiskey to see the Glee kids still standing there. Most of them looked very turned on (the boys), but others looked disinterested (most of the girls). I took the bottle of whiskey and opened it, pouring some into a stray glass. Then, the party finally went back to normal. After finishing a few glasses of whiskey, I ended up ditching the glass and drinking it straight out of the bottle, the others chanting "Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug." around me. I finished what was left of the bottle and threw it against the wall, smashing the glass. They cheered and I walked over, picking up the bigger pieces. I sliced my hand on one and the blood splattered onto the wooden floor.

Brittany stumbled over, her face falling when she saw the blood. She pulled me into the bathroom and sorted through the cabinets. She pulled out a bandage, smiling brightly before taking my hand and wrapping the bandage around it. I winced at the pressure on the cut; I could feel the alcohol burning in it. As I was looking down at my hand, Brittany put her own hand underneath my chin, lifting my head up so that I was looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She leaned in to kiss me, but I jumped up. I ran out the door and quickly got into my car. The door shut and I gave in to the tears that were filling my eyes. I sobbed and put my key in the ignition, turning it and hastily pulling out of the drive.

I drove to my house, going way over the speed limit and occasionally swerving into the other lane. Pulling into the driveway, I ran out of my car, slamming the door and going into the house. Careful not to make too much noise, as my parents were most likely asleep, I climbed the stairs. Running down the hall and into my bedroom, I felt the tears stop. I felt my feelings stop. And then I stopped, falling onto my bed. My phone rang and I hurled it across the room, onto the wall. It landed on the floor, no longer ringing and I saw the room spin as my head hit the pillows behind me.

**A/N: Okay, so the second chapter is up. The next chapter will be focused on the move from Lima to Rosewood. Santana's POV. Please R&R!**


	3. Hello

**A/N: So, I wrote the second chapter, and I was in a good mood. And now I'm writing the third chapter. Hope you guys like it, well those of you who are reading it.**

_Santana's POV_

I stood in my room, looking around me. It was empty. So, so empty. Grabbing the last box, I sighed and left, closing the door behind me. Closing it on my memories, my feelings, and my love for my best friend. I left the house and placed the box in the moving truck. My mom came up behind me and put her hands over my eyes. "We have a surprise for you," she said, turning me around. She took her hands off my eyes and I opened them to see Brittany and most of the other Glee kids there. They all came over and hugged me, Brittany was last in line. She hugged me tightly and I smelled peppermint and cinnamon. It was a smell that I was going to miss. It was the smell of my Brittany. She let go of me and I sniffed, wiping a few stray tears away.

Soon after, I was in the car, waving out of the back window at my friends as we drove to the airport. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

**Brittany- Hey San I miss you already :(**

**Brittany- When are you coming back to visit?**

**Brittany- how about now?**

**Santana- aww Britt I miss you too**

**Santana- hopefully I'll come back in the next few months**

I looked out the window at the quickly darkening sky and I knew that my life would definitely be dark from now on. I didn't have my Britt anymore, and she was the light that had lit up my life. Until now. I turned my phone off; it was too painful to talk to Brittany. Grabbing my pillow, I lay down and drifted into sleep. I woke up to my father shaking my shoulder, "Mija. We are at the airport. We need to get on the plane." I sat up angrily, and we got out of the car. I barely paid attention as we went through security and entered the plane. I took my seat, three aisles back from my parents. Fortunately, there was no one seated next to me. I put my legs up on the seat adjacent to mine and slowly fell asleep again.

Sleeping soundlessly for the whole flight, I only awoke when the wheels touched down in Rosewood. The taxi ride to our new "home" was quiet, I didn't say a word. I just stared out into the rain, the water dripping down the windows. We pulled up in front of a house. It was a nice house, I guess, but that didn't make me like it anymore. My father paid the driver and the driver sped off. We ran to the front door, as it had started pouring rain and my father pulled out a key, quickly unlocking the door and ushering my mother and I inside. Paying no attention to the inside of the house, I made my way to what I assumed was one of the bedrooms and threw down my bags.

I sat down against the floor, leaning up against the wall. Welcome home Santana.

A Few Days Later

"Mija, you have to go to school sometime," my mother said as I slammed the door on her and crossed the room, sitting on my new bed. "Fine," I growled, after waiting a few minutes, "I'll go tomorrow morning." A piece paper slid under the door and my mother said, "Here I got you a brochure."

A brochure? Really? I sighed and walked over picking up the piece of paper. Huh. Rosewood High School. Well this was going to suck ass. I groaned and lay back on my bed, staring at the dark ceiling above me. My phone rang, but I ignored it. Brittany had been calling me every night since we arrived. I had stayed up for hours talking to her, and woken up feeling like shit every morning. It rang again and I groaned. Oh what the hell, at least feeling like shit is feeling something. Picking up my phone I answered it.

"Hey Britt."

"Sanny!"

"This phone call is going to have to be shorter than the others, I'm starting school in the morning"

"Damn. I miss you at McKinley. I wish you were still here."

"Yeah, I know. I wish I were to Britt-Britt. And I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. I need to sleep before school."

"No! Don't hang up!"

"Why Britt?"

"I want to fall asleep next to you. Like we used to."

"Britt, we can't do that. I'm like a billion miles away from you."

"We can still sleep while on the phone together."

"Fine."

I laughed at Brittany's silliness and jumped up to turn off the light.

"Santana? Are you still there?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, Britt. I'm here, just had to turn off the light. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed as I lay down on the bed once again, pulling my covers up and setting my phone next to me on the pillow. As I listened to her breathing, I could almost picture her next to me. Her soft blond hair spread across the pillows. Her glorious smile stretching across her flawless face. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. My thoughts were interrupted when she muttered; "Night San." and her breathing became deeper as she fell asleep. For a moment, I stayed there, listening to her breath as I drifted off into my own sleep.

"San… San… Sanny!"

I blinked my eyes open, looking over to the clock. It was 6:12. In the morning.

"Britt. Baby? Why did you wake me up?"

"Remember San? School."

I grunted and rolled over, covering my head with the pillow. When I pulled the pillow off my head, Brittany was still talking.

"Come on San. Please? Will you do it for me? Saaaannnnntttttaaaannnnnaaaaaaa?"

"Fine, but to do that, I have to hang up and get ready for school."

"Ugh… okay San. Talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight."

"Bye!"

"Bye Britt-Britt."

I pressed the end call button, showing that the time of the call was seven hours. Well, it was longer than our usual calls. Throwing my phone to the side I got up and shuffled through a few boxes until I found a box full of clothes. I pulled out tight, black jeans, a t-shirt, and a small sweatshirt. Throwing on the clothes, I didn't admire myself in the mirror, as I usually did. Dreading going to school, I walked slowly down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my car. Jumping into it, I drove to the school; making wrong turns every once in a while before I finally found it.

Parking my car, I grabbed my bag and stepped out of it. I walked into the school, glaring at a group of girls standing to the side, talking. One of them caught my eye, a beautiful brown haired girl. She looked at me, almost as if she was checking me out, her dark brown eyes roaming over my body. She brought her eyes back up from my chest to make eye contact with me as I walked inside the high school.

After listening to the principal talking for what seemed like hours, I took the papers from him and left. Checking the papers, I headed to my assigned locker. Opening it, I heard a voice from behind me, "Hey. New girl. What's your name?" I turned around, ready to go all Lima Heights on whoever had spoken, before seeing that it was the girl from earlier.

"Oh. Uh… hi, my name's Santana.," I said. What the hell? I wasn't normally like this.

"I'm Emily," she said, holding out her hand.

I shook it, saying, "Nice to meet you."

**A/N: So there's the third chapter. Any suggestions for the next POV? Emily's? Santana's? Third person? Someone else? Please R&R.**


	4. Details

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers, because after all what is a writer without their readers. Once again, texts in bold, speech in quotes.**

_Emily's POV (Santana's First Day of School)_

Feeling someone's eyes on me, I looked up to see someone staring at me. I looked at her for a moment, my eyes roaming all over her body. She was definitely in great shape; I could practically see her abs through her thin t-shirt. Man, I would not mind taking her and- "Em… Em?" Turning back to my friends, I saw Hanna staring at me, clearly waiting for an answer. "I asked if you wanted to come to my house and hang out with us later?" she said, and I nodded. "Uh… yeah, sure," I said, and we went inside to get our things before class started.

Walking to my locker, I saw the girl from before putting her things in the locker next to mine. "Hey new girl," I said, wincing when I realized that what I said had sounded mean, "What's your name?" She looked up and, noticing that I was talking to her, replied, "Oh. Uh… hi, my name's Santana."

Well, I had to admit the name suited her. "I'm Emily," I said, holding out my hand.

She took my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you," she said, turning back to her locker. I opened the one next to hers, "So I guess we're locker neighbors," I said, "So what's your first class?"

She shuffled through a few papers before replying, "I have English first. With… Mr. Fitz."

"Here, let me see your schedule."

She handed me the paper cautiously, and I looked over it.

"Wow," I said, "We have almost all of the same classes, actually, we have all of the same classes. Come on, I'll show you where English is."

Grabbing my stuff, I closed my locker and waited for Santana. She finished soon after and I led her to Mr. Fitz's classroom. I sat down and gestured for Santana to sit down next to me. She did so reluctantly saying, "Are you sure no one else is sitting here?" I laughed and shook my head as she finally sat next to me. We still had seven minutes until class started; and I had a feeling that most of it would be sent in awkward silence if neither of us said anything soon. I was about to try and start a conversation, but Santana beat me to it.

"So… do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ah, no. I'm actually gay, but I am not in a relationship at the moment anyway."

Santana looked shocked. She looked as if she was about to say something, but she didn't.

"What?" I said, "Santana, what is it?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing."

"What are you gay too?"

"N... n… no."

Okay there was definitely something going on there. I opened my mouth to reply when Hanna came in.

"Hey Em. Who's your new friend?"

"Hanna this is Santana. Santana, Hanna."

Hanna nodded and sat behind me. The last few people came in and Mr. Fitz started his lesson. My phone vibrated and I slid it open underneath my desk.

**Hanna- Hey Em, new gf?**

**Emily- Really Hanna? **

**Emily- No. I don't even know if she's gay. **

**Emily- or even if she's bi**

**Hanna- Come on Em. **

**Hanna- she is pretty hot**

**Emily- your point is?**

**Hanna- see you agree with me!**

**Hanna- and I'm not even gay!**

**Hanna- Oh hey, you should invite her to come with **

**Hanna- you know later, when we are hanging at my house?**

I snorted and Santana looked over at me. I turned my phone off. Hanna could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

Later That Day

Closing my locker, I saw Santana walking over to her own locker. I decided to go for it.

"Hey Santana… do you uh. Do you want to come hang out with me and my friends later tonight?"

She looked shocked, but she had sat with my friends and me during lunch earlier. They had liked her to, and I think that she liked them. She and Spencer had been a little tense at first. But Hanna and Aria seemed to truly like her.

Finally, she responded, "Um. Yeah, sure. Thanks for including me."

"No problem, here I'll text you the details," I said, grabbing a sharpie and scribbling my number on her hand.

She nodded and we left the school. We parted ways as I walked to my car. My phone rang and I pulled it out.

**Unknown- Hey. It's Santana, and well, this is my number.**

**Emily- Okay thank you I'll add you to my contacts now!**

I looked up to see Santana wink at me from inside of her car. I waved at her and she laughed. I wish I could hear her laugh. I had heard it a few times, and I was already falling in love with it. She started her car and pulled out, leaving me sitting there in my own car. I started my own car and drove it to my house. Pulling into the driveway, I ran up to my room and threw my heavy backpack down. Fortunately, we didn't have swim practice today. My shoulder was really bugging me. I massaged it and sat down on my bed, pulling out my laptop and starting in on my homework.

**Santana- Hey so what's happening tonight?**

**Emily- Oh my god **

**Emily- I'm so sorry**

**Emily- it's at Hanna's house at 8**

**Santana- …**

**Emily- Oh, right. You don't know where that is. **

**Emily- I'll pick you up, where's your house?**

**A/N: So there's the fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it! Next chapter's going to be Brittany's POV back in Lima. I don't know if I'm a very good writer, but I do know that I'm definitely not as good as Fender 18! I'm totally hooked on their fic called "Secret Truths" check it out!**


	5. I Miss You I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to try to update with at least one chapter everyday, maybe two if you're lucky. So yay! Second chapter of the day! Sorry this one is so short, it's just a phone call between Brittany and Santana with Brittany's thoughts.**

_Brittany's POV_

My phone rang and I smiled, seeing Santana's name on the screen.

"Hey Sanny! I miss you!" It was true. I really do miss her. I felt horrible after breaking up with her. I loved her more than anything in the whole world. The only reason I stayed with Artie was because I knew how it felt to be an outsider, until Santana asked me to join the Cheerios with her and we became popular. Plus, he was a really good kisser.

"Hey Britt," she laughed, "I miss you too. I made some new friends today! And I'm going to hang out with them tonight."

"That's great! I hope you have fun." No I don't. I want you to have fun with me. With our Glee family. Not with strangers. "So… meet anyone?"

"Naw… there's only one person I have eyes for, and I left them in Lima."

"Aww San, I know you mean me. But, you know it can't happen. I mean, really, there's Artie and then there's the fact that you live a long ways away." She was so sweet. I can't wait until I could see her again.

"Well, I should probably go. Emily is picking me up in a few minutes." Who the hell was Emily?

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Uh yeah. I'll call you when I get the chance. Bye Britt… I love you."

"I- I love you too San"

I hung up. It wasn't fair. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I held my head in my hands. I woke up the next morning; tear stains on my cheeks after crying myself to sleep a half an hour earlier.

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter (Which will be MUCH longer) is going to be third person. It's going to be about what happens at Hanna's house when Hanna shares her flask with the liars and their new friend.**


	6. Straight Vodka

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the sixth chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload I was at a writing camp the past few days and it lasted forever. But, whatever. You probably aren't reading this to hear about my life so here you go! Party at Hanna's! Woohoo!**

_3__rd__ Person Hanna_

Hanna sat on the couch, waiting for the other girls to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rang and she jumped up, running to the door. She threw it open and allowed Aria and Spencer to step inside.

"Where are Emily and… Sal… San… Santana?" Spencer said, barely remembering the Latina's name.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Hanna replied, following them up to her room.

"So," Aria said as she walked into Hanna's room and sat down on the bed, "What's going on between Santana and Emily anyway?"

"I don't know," replied Hanna, "But there is definitely something happening there."

Spencer started to say something, but stopped when Hanna's phone chimed.

**Emily- Hey Han, I've got Santana with me. **

**Emily- I'm like one minute away from your house.**

**Emily- see you soon**

**Hanna- ok sounds good**

Hanna walked downstairs and opened the door, just in time to see Emily pull into the driveway next to Spencer's car. Emily jumped out and Santana followed, way more reluctantly than Emily. Emily waved at Hanna from the driveway as she and Santana walked up to her.

"Hey Han! How's it goin'," she said.

"Hey Emily, Santana. I'm good. And you?"

"Awesome. We picked up the pizza and drinks for you, like you asked."

Hanna pulled out a twenty and gave it to Emily and they walked to the car and grabbed the food from the back seat. Hanna and Emily took the pizzas and Santana pulled out a few bottles of soda from the floor of the car. They walked inside and Emily took the pizzas from Hanna, leading Santana up the stairs. Hanna walked into the kitchen, grabbed some plates and cups, and then turned to go upstairs. She stopped, and thought about something for a moment before smiling and grabbing a flask from the pantry. She ran upstairs, dropping the plates and cups on her bed then taking the flask and pouring some of the liquid into a cup. She grabbed a bottle of soda and filled the cup up the rest of the way.

Aria laughed, "You gonna share some Han?"

Hanna nodded and tossed the flask over to Aria, who quickly busied herself in making her own drink. Hanna looked around. Spencer was on the bed, sitting way too stiffly for her own good. Emily was sitting on the floor, back against the wall and Santana was awkwardly standing, leaning against the bedpost.

"So Santana," I said, "You ever drink before?" I knew she probably had, she looked the type.

"Yeah. You should have seen the parties at my old school!"

"Well, feel free to drink as much as you would like tonight. If you need anything, my mom has a huge stash that I know how to get to."

"Awesome. Hey, do you have any vodka?"

Hanna snorted, "Well that's an understatement." She left the room and went downstairs to gather as many bottles as she could carry. Thank god her mom was out tonight. She returned upstairs to find that the girls had all moved to sit on the bed, and fortunately they all had drinks in their hands. Hanna was happy to see that they were making good use of her mom's alcohol. She set down the bottles and Santana jumped up, grabbing one and pouring a full cup of it. Hanna raised her eyebrow as the Latina put the drink up to her mouth and chugged it.

"Wow. Doesn't that burn?" Hanna asked.

Santana finished her drink, "Nope. I've gotten used to the burning. It helps when you drink straight vodka anytime you can."

"Wow. You sound like my kind of person," Hanna said, laughing, as she poured each of the girls a drink.

"So Santana," Aria said, "Tell us about yourself."

Santana took another sip of vodka before replying, her words slurred, "Well… I am from Lima Heights Ohio. I was in my Glee club there, and let me just tell you we kicked ass in most of our competitions. All thanks to me, of course. Anddd… I was a cheerleader with my two best friends. We were the… uhm, the Unholy Trinity. But, I was closest to my friend Brittany. We still talk every night."

Santana wiped a tear from her eye, and suddenly, Hanna felt the need to comfort the shorter girl. She walked over and sat by the brunette, putting her arm around her. Santana sat there stiffly for a minute before allowing her head to rest on Hanna's shoulder with a sigh. Emily caught Hanna's eye, and then quickly looked down at the cup in her hands. Hanna knew that something was definitely happening there. When Santana lifted her head off of Hanna's shoulder, Hanna got up and walked to the desk, grabbing a few slices of pizza and throwing them on a plate before sitting down again.

Hanna was definitely surprised by Santana. The Latina had wormed her way into their group immediately… and Hanna didn't even mind. She liked Santana. For some reason, the Latina was accepted into their midst. They had only known her for a day and she had gotten into their group in a way that no one else had.

They stayed there for a while, talking about classes, school, teachers, boys, and many other things. After about an hour, they were all really tipsy, but Santana and Emily were completely wasted. The two girls were lying on the bed together, laughing. Hanna stood up and stumbled over to her desk, where she grabbed a vodka bottle and held it up in the air. She tipped the bottle and allowed the liquid to pour into her open mouth.

"Hey guys," she slurred, "Let's play truth or dare."

The girls cheered in agreement and got up, moving to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Spencer… truth or dare?" Hanna said, pointing at the taller girl.

Spencer raised her eyebrow before replying, "Dare."

Hanna laughed, "Okay. I dare you to… lick whipped cream off of Aria."

"Whoa. Why do I have to be involved in this?" Aria asked.

Spencer glared at Hanna, and then left the room. She returned with a can of whipped cream and handed it to Hanna. Hanna grabbed the whipped cream and grabbed Aria, pulling her up and pushing her back, onto the bed. Hanna unbuttoned Aria's shirt and shook the can.

She sprayed it onto Aria's bare chest and stepped away as the girl squirmed from the cold cream. She gestured to Aria, waiting for Spencer to do her dare. Spencer rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Aria. She leaned down and slowly licked the topping off of the girl beneath her. When she had gotten all of it off of Aria, she sat up and walked back to her place on the floor, her face red. Aria lay there on the bed, blinking for a minute before sitting down where she had been before.

"Well…" said Emily, breaking the silence, "That was… uhm. Okay, you know what Hanna, dare me."

Hanna laughed. Obviously, Emily still had not gotten the fact that Hanna always gave outrageous dares.

"Okay Emily," she said, smirking, "I dare you to kiss Santana."

Santana looked up. She looked shocked, but at the same time a little bit happy. Emily shook her head at me before turning to Santana and whispering something in her ear. Santana smiled and nodded. She took Emily's face in her hands and their lips crashed together. Emily ran her fingers through Santana's hair and Hanna saw Emily slip her tongue into Santana's mouth. After a minute of passionate kissing, Emily and Santana broke apart, huge grins on their faces.

A few more dares and truths later, Santana had practically passed out on top of Emily.

"I should probably get her back home," Emily said, motioning to the Latina. "And don't worry, I'm good to drive. I'm not too drunk, I've sobered up a tiny bit."

Santana groaned as the girls got up. They left and Hanna waved from the front door as they drove away.

**A/N: So there's the sixth chapter. I promise to have the next one up sooner than this one was. Thank you to everyone who has been reading! And as always, please R&R.**


	7. You're Missing Her

**A/N: So here's the seventh chapter. I'm visiting Seattle so I haven't been able to update as often, but I will still update every once in a while.**

Emily's POV

Fortunately, we made it to my house without crashing the car. I had been lying about how much alcohol I had, and I was trashed. But, Santana was in even worse shape than I was. When I opened the door, she almost fell out of the car. Fortunately, I was there to catch her. She looked up into my eyes and reached up, cupping my cheek.

"Emily. I love… I love Britt," she said, slurring her words and grabbing onto me.

I shook my head at her and sat down, pulling her down next to me. It probably wasn't the best time for her to be standing. I put my arm around her and hugged her.

"I know," I said.

She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I felt my eyes begin to close too. Shit. This was definitely not the place for us to fall asleep.

"Santana… We need to go upstairs. We can't stay down here."

"Mh," she mumbled, "I don wanna go anywhere."

She snuggled closer into me and I sighed. I stood up and dragged Santana with me up the stairs to my room. She walked in my room, looked around and sat down on the window seat. I walked over and sat next to her. She was swaying slightly in her seat and I grabbed her arm, steadying her. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Ugh. Where… where the hell are we."

"We're in my room Santana. I think you need to lie down."

She nodded her head and put her head on my lap, stretching out along the window seat. Her breathing got slower as she fell asleep. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, exposing her neck. Suddenly, I had the urge to kiss her. I leaned down and placed my lips on her neck, kissing it. She smiled and opened her eyes, lifting her head up to make eye contact with me. I leaned down again and placed my lips on hers. She kissed me back and ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I allowed my mouth to open and she pushed her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and she pulled me on top of her, her hands resting on my hips.

It was weird, being on top of her. She seemed like more of a top girl than a bottom girl. I felt her hands move upward, ghosting along my sides and up to my breasts. I moaned as she gently squeezed my breasts, sending heat directly to my center. She laughed and pulled back looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I breathed, "We're drunk and- and I can tell you've been thinking about her."

She bit her lip. "You're right… I'm so sorry."

"I was the one who kissed you. It's my fault. I should be sorry, not you," I said, sitting up.

"No. It's fine. I get it, trust me, I now what it's like to be lonely when you're drunk."

I got up and grabbed a blanket from my bed, spreading it out on top of the Latina.

"Night," I said, kissing her forehead and heading over to my own bed. I crawled in underneath the covers and pulled them up on top of me. I stared up at the ceiling before allowing my eyes to close.

_The Next Morning_

I startled awake, my eyes flying open. I hated having those dreams. The ones where Ali was coming to me. Kissing me. Then pulling back and falling over dead.

I looked down to see a tan arm wrapped around my waist. Santana. She was nuzzling my neck and I could feel her breasts pressing up against my back. We were spooning. I carefully slipped out of her grasp and stood up, walking over to my closet. I stripped down to my underwear and pulled on a shirt.

"Wow Em. I never would have guessed you for a boy shorts kind of girl."

I looked over my shoulder to see Santana grinning. She laughed then grimaced and put a hand to her head.

"Wow," I said, "That must be one killer hangover."

She groaned and rolled over, burying her head in the pillows. I pulled on some shorts and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a glass of water and an aspirin before returning to my room and sitting next to Santana. I rubbed her back and pulled her into a sitting position. She took the aspirin and put it into her mouth, and drinking all of the water. I took the glass and put it on the nightstand and watched as Santana slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked over at the clock.

"Holy shit," she said, quickly standing up and turning to look at me, "It's like one in the afternoon. Don't we have school?"

I laughed. "No, it's Saturday."

She sighed and sat back down, grabbing her phone and texting her mom.

"I just told my mom that I wouldn't be home for a while. Can I crash here tonight too?"

"Sure. You can anytime you want. Are you still mad at your parents?"

"Yeah. It's just not fair. I had to leave everything behind. School… My friends… and Bri-"

She stopped, covering her face with her hands, her body shaking as she sobbed silently. I moved over next to her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey… hey… it's going to be okay."

When she stopped crying and sat up I wiped a few tears from her cheek.

"Do you have any food?" she said, clearly trying to change the subject.

I nodded my head and lead her downstairs, opening the fridge. I motioned to the food.

"Help yourself," I said as I stepped to the side and sat on the counter.

She looked around the fridge before reaching up to the top shelf to grab a can of whipped cream. As she stretched up to reach it, her shirt lifted up in the back, exposing a few inches of caramel skin. She grabbed the can and her shirt fell back down. I almost felt disappointed. No. Scratch that. I was disappointed.

"Em. Hey Em?" she said. Man my nickname sounded even better falling from her lips than any of my other friends. Oh god. Those lips. I couldn't even start to imagine what they would feel like on mine. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head and she shut the fridge, taking the cap off the whipped cream simultaneously. She tipped her head back and sprayed the cream into her mouth and swallowed it, licking the stray cream off her lips.

"So it seems that my friends like you," I said, trying to keep my thoughts away from the Latina's lips.

"Yeah. I don't really remember that much about last night. What I do remember, though, is that Hanna had some really good vodka. But thank god I didn't have to taste it a second time."

"Yeah. That would really suck," I said, nodding my head and motioning for her to pass the whipped cream.

She threw it to me and I sprayed it into my mouth, letting the cream fill my mouth and melt on my tongue.

**A/N: So I finally got this chapter up. Any ideas for the next chapter? Should I have Santana and Emily hook up in it or in the one after? They will definitely hook up in the next couple chapters.**


	8. Get Through it Together

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and Quinntana2, that definitely doesn't make you a bad person. I am really sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been really busy, since school just started. I promise that I will update more often. **

_Santana's POV_

We finished the can of whipped cream and headed to Emily's living room. I sat on the couch and watched as Emily's eye flitted from the couch and a chair. I laughed and patted the couch.

"Come on Em. I won't bite."

She nodded and sat next to me, leaning forward to grab the controller. My gaze fell on her neck, the muscles flexing. I had never felt this way about anyone. Not even Brittany. I mean, sure, I had truly loved Brittany. But somewhere I knew that it would never work between the two of us. This felt right though. As if Emily had filled the part of me that had been empty just days earlier.

She leaned back and flipped on the TV, switching to a different channel.

"Really? This movie? Wow," I said leaning back into the couch cushions.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. This is just my favorite movie. But Brittany never liked it."

I felt a sob rise in my chest, but I held it back. I had already cried enough in one day. Emily looked over at me, her face concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. I'm not. I just- I need someone. Anyone. I… I need you."

I covered my mouth as she looked at me. She didn't look mad or anything, just surprised.

"Emily- I'm so sorry."

"No," she said, "Don't be… I'm glad we're finally on the same page."

She leaned in and our lips met. My hands traveled to her waist as she ran hers through my hair. She threw her leg over me, straddling me, and pulled back for a moment. Leaning down, she attached her lips to my neck and moved her hands to my stomach, her fingertips grazing the skin just underneath the hem of my shirt. I leaned my head back, allowing it to hit the back of the couch as she continued kissing my neck. As her hands moved further up my chest under my shirt, I felt myself grow wet.

As she moved her mouth to my pulse point and began sucking on it; I allowed a moan to escape from my lips. I moved so that I was stretching out along the couch, Emily on top of me. Her hands roamed further up to my breasts, slightly squeezing them above my lacy black bra. She moved back up to my face and continued kissing my lips gently. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to me by her hips, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Our teeth crashed together and we pulled apart laughing. Her hands continued caressing my breast as I reached down to pull my shirt up, making it easier for her. I threw it to the side and pulled Emily back in, our lips connecting once more, as we tasted each other madly.

She moved her hands down and they slipped underneath the waistband of my pants. I felt wetness pool between my legs.

"Em… Please," I moaned, tilting my head back as she moved her lips to my throat, sucking and nipping at it gently.

I couldn't take it anymore. Forcefully grabbing her shirt, I pulled it over her head and threw it to the side.

I stared at her breasts. They were barely covered by the small piece of blue fabric that was supposed to pass for a bra. Her hand slipped further into my pants, running her fingers over the skin right above my panties. I reached up to her shoulders and pulled her down into me, rocking my hips up at the same time.

She gasped as my leg and her center made contact through our pants. I couldn't take it anymore. The friction was too much for me to handle. Moving my hand to her pants, I quickly flicked open the button on her jeans and slipping my hand inside of them.

As my hand made contact with her panties, I could feel how wet she was. I didn't think that she would be wearing those panties anytime soon after this. I slowly pushed them aside with my fingers as her wetness coated my fingers. She moaned and moved her fingers lower inside of my own pants. I slid my fingers inside of her and she let out a moan into my neck then continued kissing it. Slowly pushing my fingers in and out of her, I felt her knuckle graze my clit and I gasped, rolling my hips up into her once more. As I continued thrusting my fingers into her, she quickly slipped one of her fingers into me.

I brushed the palm of my hand against her clit and she moaned as we continued thrusting our finger into each other. I could feel the pressure in my stomach, building and swirling, but I was determined to get Emily off first. I speed up my thrusts and palmed her clit. I pulled her down into me and sucked on her neck. I nipped at her pulse point as I thrust into her and pressed down onto her clit. She shuddered, her walls tightening around my fingers as she reached her orgasm. Allowing my self to finally reach the edge, I felt my head fall back onto the couch. Emily lay on top of me, breathing deeply. Her legs were still shaking slightly. I pulled my fingers out of her and wiped them on my own pants. After a few minutes, Emily's breathing became more normal and her legs stopped shaking.

She pulled her own hand out of my jeans and sat up, pulling me with her. Her lips met mine again, but this time the kiss was sweet. Soft. Gentle. Just like Emily. When we broke apart she moved her hand up to my neck and stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Santana…" she said, "I know it hurts to lose someone. But I think that… maybe we can help each other get through it."

I looked up into her eyes.

"Okay," I said.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like that was a good time to stop the chapter.**


	9. It's Sunday

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, and yes, it is short. I'm actually kind of glad school has started; it gives me something to do. Unfortunately, I don't have as much time to write. Damn.**

_Emily's POV_

I groaned and shifted in my bed, feeling someone's arms around me. Santana. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against my neck. Her hands moved up to cup my breasts over my shirt, gently massaging and squeezing them. I moaned as her tongue swirled over my pulse point and she nipped it softly. I laughed and grabbed her hands when they began to move down my body.

"San… we- we can't do this now- we have school," I said as she continued to suck on my neck.

"No we don't. It's Sunday, isn't it?"

"Oh. Yeah. It is. So… in that case…"

I turned around to face her and kissed her lips lightly. She grabbed my hips and pulled me towards her, pushing her tongue into my mouth. So that was how she wanted to play it. I turned so that she was underneath me and pushed my hands underneath her shirt, running my fingers over her toned stomach. Man, did she have abs. She moved her lips back to my neck and I let my hands wander further up her torso and felt my knuckles skim over her hardened nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra. This thought reached my mind and I felt wetness pool between my legs.

"Em…" she moaned, "Pl- Please I… need…"

I knew what she needed. I needed it too, but I wanted to make sure she got what she needed first. It was all about her today. She had opened herself up to me, and she was hurting. I couldn't believe that someone would turn down Santana. She was so funny and nice.

She nipped at my pulse point again and I grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the side. She tugged at my own shirt impatiently and I pulled away from her, allowing her the space to lift my shirt off of my body. Her hands reached around my back, her nails scraping my shoulder blades, and unclasped my bra. She threw it to the side and pulled me back down on top of her, our bare chests pushed together.

One hand moving to cup my breast, the other hand moved to pull down my shorts, but I stopped her hand and guided it back up to my breasts. I moved my hand; slowly slipping the tips of my fingers underneath the shorts she had borrowed from me. She gasped, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as my fingers moved to down to her heat. I leaned in and kissed her neck, slowly moving my fingers up and down her slit. Her wetness coated my fingers instantly, allowing me to easily slip my fingers inside of her.

She moaned and moved her hands up to tangle her fingers in my hair. She pulled my head closer down her neck, my kisses still falling on every bare inch of skin I could find.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her, causing her moans to become louder. Her hips rolled upward to meet the thrusts of my fingers. My hand was beginning to hurt. There was not enough room to move my hand in the tight shorts. I pulled my hand out of her shorts. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"Why… did… you?" she said, her chest rising up and down rapidly, seeing as she was out of breath, "Why?"

I kissed her lips, silencing her, and pulled back. "It'll be better this way. Trust me."

I pulled down her shorts and slowly tugged down her panties. She moaned and pulled my face up, so that our lips connected once more. I threw aside her shorts and panties before thrusting my fingers back into her. She moaned into the kiss and I couldn't help but laugh. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of her, allowing my thumb to brush over her clit a few times. Using my palm, I pressed down on her clit and thrusted upward inside of her to hit her g spot.

She shuddered, her mouth falling open against mine. Her heart was beating rapidly. I could feel it through my chest. I thrusted my fingers into her a few more times, helping her come down from her orgasm. I got off of her, lying down at her side. She reached over, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers.


End file.
